Who knew?
by BurningFlame0116
Summary: 1) Demons of Gehnna 2) Exorcists 3) Vampire Hunters 4) Vampires alike. What could get worse? Mephisto and Kaien Cross are good friends, resulting into Rin's gang being dragged into Cross Academy as Day Class students. But, things aren't the way they seem, and many things could happen if you have all the 4 of the above.(PAIRINGS?: Find out!)
1. Problematic Situation

_Summary: _1)Demons of Gehnna 2)Exorcists 3)Vampire Hunters 4)Vampires alike. What could get worse? Mephisto and Kaien Cross are good friends, resulting into Rin's gang being dragged into Cross Academy as Day Class students. But, things aren't the way they seem, and many things could happen if you have all the 4 of the above.

**Hi Guys! I know I have to update so many other stories, and I have such a busy schedule...gosh I don't have really have time to write these days. I also managed to write this story. I find that since it's my first crossover EVER, might as well try my best. **

**(Vampire Knight & Blue Exorcist)**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>At True Cross Academy:<span>

It would be a long time before they got back in the rich school building. It would. Having to depart from the many memories from that building, and going into Cross Academy. Of course, all of them knew that Mephisto and Kaien were good friends, and that they will have to go through the torture of facing the so called "Day" and "Night" class students. Or whatever that mean't, they suppose.

"Fuck that." Bon muttered as they put the last of their belongings into the pink limousine. "Why can't there fuckin school just come to our fuckin school?"

"Calm down you asshole." Izumo mumbled as she was the first one to get into the limousine. Bon looked as irritated as ever, but brushed it off with a "Tch."

"I can't even imagine the fact that Yukio-sens- I mean, Yukio is also going into the school as a student. " Konekumaru pointed out.

"I heard he's doing ti because there are fishy murders happening around that area. They aren't human- but nothing like a demon." Izumo sated as Shiemi and Rin walked over to them.

"What the fuck took you so long?" Bon asked Rin as he gave a glare. Rin sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"You see Yukio said was giving me a lecture about my dencomic instincts and stuff, and said to give you these." Rin rummaged through his pocket and gave them the electronic device:

The cellphone. (LOL ^^)

"It's just a fuckin phone." Bon said as Rin faced palmed in his mind.

"It's suppose to locate the location of the Night Class students. Were enrolling as Day Class Students. Whatever the fuck that means." Rin mumbled.

Shiemi got into the car, not understanding the bickering between the two teens. She was the second to go into the car, chatting with Izumo.

"Guys, Yukio coming, get into the car." Shima warned as the guys tried to go into the car, not wanting to get in trouble by Yukio.

Third to get in the car was Konekumaru. Fourth was Bon. Fifth was Shima. And just as Rin took a step into the car, he heard Yukio's footsteps.

"Rin. Get in the car."

With just those words he scrambled into the car, Yukio being the last person to go inside.

And they drove off. The 7 True Cross Academy students, who will soon have a experience- like never before.

* * *

><p><span>At Cross Acadmey<span>

"You gotta be joking me. Your fuckin joking with me!" Zero yelled at the Headmaster as the Headmaster held his arms in defense. "Mephisto, the principal of the school is one of my very good friends. He has this one particular class that he wants to enroll into the Day Class. I need you and Yuki to show them around. There are 7 of them."

"Tch." Zero muttered as he was about to walk out the door. That's when he heard his name, spoken by Yuki.

"Zero."

And with that he had to turn around to face her, "I'm leaving."

And with that he left the room, Yuki and the Heafmaster were alone.

"Anyhow Yuki you'll like them alot. Trust me. Be prepared tomorrow. Get a lot of rest. There coming in the morning."

Yuki nodded, "Thanks Headmaster."

"ITS DADDY!" He complained and whined as he was about to hug his beloved daughter. But his daughter had fast reflexes, and dodged his hug. This made the headmaster face palm the floor.

Yuki walked out of the room, walking down the hallway. _Transfer students? 7 of them? I'll have to be more alert than ever. _

She opened the big doors of the building, stepping out in the outdoors. It was night, and her shift was done.

"Yuki?" asked the so familiar voice.

She turned around, already knowing who it was- Kaname.

"Kaname-senpai!" She exclaimed bowing to him in respect.

"Yuki, I heard there were transfer students. Will you be okay?" He asked concerned. _He was worrying about me. _Yuki thought. Of course that made her blush a "little."

"D-Don't worry I can handle the transfer students." Yuki stuttered.

He sighed patting Yuki on the head with the gentle hands he had. the hands he killed the evil vampire from Yuki.

"Be careful." And with those two words, he left Yuki standing in the pitch black night.

_Tomorrow going to be a long day._ Yuki thought.

And it was _so _going to be a long day.

A LONG day...

* * *

><p><strong>HI guys! Just some background stuff and short stuff before I go into the BIGAWESOMESTUFFANDYAYOUGETTHEPOINTRIGHT? Anyhow I know this is just a little and COULD be boring, but please bear with it. I'll try to make the update as soon as I can!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

-burningflame0116


	2. TWO WORLDS

**Hi guys the second chapter of _Who Knew? _has finally arrived! I'll be trying to update on the same day and keep it with my schedule, but I cannot guarantee things. So~ I hope you like the second chapter. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes and such. **

**Requests will be considered.**

**Now enjoy the Second Chapter~**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 2: <span> THE TWO WORLDS

_Plaec: True Cross Academy_

_Time: The day__ the transfer students are to be arriving._

**YUKI P.O.V.**

They were all going to be Day Class students. All of them can't/don't know that vampires are present in here. It's always been that way: The Night Class and The Disciplinary Committee (Me and Zero) were aware of that. Even then, why do I feel so nervous? Is it because it's so many people coming in the same time? Why am I worried? Now that I think about it- who wouldn't be worried? All the information me and Zero were given was the fact that there were transfer students that belonged to a school I never knew of, and that the Headmaster there was good friends with Headmaster Cross (or Daddy, if you prefer it that way.)

My chocolate orbs looked to the sky. Am I overthinking? Should I just relax? But if I did that...

The image of the lazy Zero came to my mind. Ya, if I did that I would become like him. I should just calm down a little.

It was 3:00 in the morning. Me, Zero, and Headmaster were waiting outside the Academy. That's when a ...a...a...

p-pink...l-limousine parked in front of us. 2 Black limousines followed.

My sweat dropped. The Headmaster of that Academy has some style...

A purple haired male opened his limo door, and beamed a smile at Headmaster, "It's been a while, Cross! I see that you have those two on a leash!"

He gestured to me and Zero. Zero looked irritated. It was written all over his face. I cock my head, understanding what he was saying. At the same time I was taking in his appearance. He wore flashy clothes, and a funny looking hat. It was far from normal.

That's when I saw a black haired male, his eyes a deep ocean blue. I blushed. His eyes were pure and clean, and I haven't seen so blue eyes like them. Well, Aido-semapi's eyes were a light blue, but that guy...

His eyes were filled with mystery, and somehow when I look at them, it makes me drawn to him.

"OI MEPHISTO!" He yelled at the Weird dressing man. His name's Mephisto looks like.

"RIN I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE CAR!" I heard another male voice say. SO the guy with the ocean blue eyes is Rin.

"Looks like you have him under control." My "father" commented as Mephisto gave a funny smile.

"Of course, I am the almighty Mephisto after all."

Headmaster gave a small smile. "I want to see the kids that will be transferring here for a while. You mind?"

I saw him smirk.

"You heard that kids? Get out of the stinking car!"

I saw Zero's sweat drop at the language he was using.

"FUCK! MY BACK HURTS! GOD DAMMIT!" I heard a male scream. I swear were all of these guys.

I saw the guy merge. He was clutching his back, and he looked like a chicken. He had brown hair but in the middle was a yellow color. The students are so abnormal.

"Ooh~ who might you be?"

I look to my right and see a guy with pink hair. He seemed normal, but his pink hair...is there any student with noraml hair color?

"My name is Yuki. Yuki Cross."

"Yuki~ such a pretty name~"

"Keep your distance." Zero commanded to the Pink haired male. The pink haired male brushed it off and took it lightly.

He held out his hand for me, "My name is Shima, nice to meet you!"

I took his hand, giving a smile, "You too."

"Shima!" I heard another male voice call. It was a guy with glasses, and white hair. He was a bit short.

"What is it Konekomaru?" Shima asks as he walks up to him.

"I wanted to let you know that this school is amazing! It has different classes, and it's really organized. I also heard the food is good."

"Sweet~" Shima answered as he stretched. "ANyhow meet Yuki-san!"

"Hi, my name is Yuki." That's when I see Zero about to leave, "And the guy that's about to leave is Zero."

"Zero..." They both said in unison.

"Tch." Zero said as he leaned on the gate.

"Nice to meet you!" said a female voice. I look over to the voice, seeing a short haired blonde bowing to us.

"Hi, my name is Shiemi. "

SHe looked up, her face cheerful.

"Hi!" I say happily seeing another girl accompanying her.

"Hi, Yuki. My name is Izumo. "

I smile, "Nice to meet you both!"

I see Rin and another guy with glasses get out of the car. The other guy had glasses and had teal eyes.

They walked over to me and Zero and greeted us. Rin and Yukio were twin brothers, and were friendly. Maybe this wouldn't be bad after all...

* * *

><p><strong>KANAME P.O.V.<strong>

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Aidou as I continued to read my book.

"The transfer students shouldn't be a nuisance, Aidou. But I think one of them isn't human."

The vampires around me turned to me, shocked looks on their faces, "You mean, that one of them is a vampire?"

"I need to confirm that information myself. For now, be alert. Everyone understands. Am i wrong?"

All the vampires bowed down to me, "We understand."

I close the book I was reading. This will be hard on Yuki, however. Except I got the whole plan in my head, so all I need to do is apply it the the game board.

"Yuki..." I whisper as I look out the Night Class window.

* * *

><p><strong>ZERO P.O.V.<strong>

"And this is your room. You understand your schedules, correct?" I ask the guys. Some really pissed me off. Especially Bon.

"We got it! See you in the morning during class!" Shima waved as he went into his room.

"Tch." Bon said as he walked off.

"See you!" RIn and Yukio walked over to their rooms. Konekomaru followed.

I sigh painfully not understanding at all. So many transfer students at once. And not only that...but...

I clutch my chest,, but one of them isn't human, I can sense it.

We have to be more alert than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>UNKNOWN P.O.V.<strong>

_"They have to be more alert than ever, they are never going expect on whats coming next. Right?"_

_Yes, they aren't aware._

"For now, stick to the plan..."

In the emptiness of nothingness, and trail of blood followed.

"...everything is starting to take it's true form..."

* * *

><p><strong>IM SO SORRY IT TOOK FREAKIN FOREVER SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND IM SORRY FOR THE BAD WRITING AND STUFF SO YA IM SORRY IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!<strong>

**-**burningflame0116


End file.
